Como un lobo, voy detras de tí
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Harry vive aislado, rodeado de bosques, y un extraño de ojos grises irrumpe en su vida, justo cuando esta empezando a recuperarase. Slash Werewolf. D/H indicios SS/RL


COMO UN LOBO

¿Os gusta la canción de Miguel Bose "Como un lobo"? Bien, a mi me parece perfecta para este fic.

Advertencias, slash, sexo entre "animales"

LA MATANZA.

Harry contempló los grandes ojos marrones orlados de largas pestañas de su víctima, que atada al poste, le contemplaba en silencio. Con lentitud, el joven descolgó de la pared del cobertizo un par de cuchillos y otros instrumentos y los colocó en una mesa, poco más que una gruesa tabla desbastada, pulida y gastada por el roce incesante, cuya madera estaba manchada por el uso continuo y frecuente, mas allá de cualquier posible limpieza.

El suelo, formado por simples y pesadas lajas de piedra toscamente desbastadas sobre un denso lecho de grava apisonada, permitía que el agua y los fluidos escurriesen con rapidez, manteniéndose relativamente seco y limpio con facilidad pese al macabro uso que se daba a la pequeña construcción de troncos de madera, apenas sellados entre sí con argamasa y revestida exteriormente por una densa mata de hiedra que casi ocultaba su perfil, integrándolo en el bosque cercano.

Con un susurro, el moreno sacó su varita y murmuró:

Será rápido e indoloro, te lo prometo.

Sin más palabras, un potente Desmaius hizo que el cuerpo se derrumbase sordamente contra el suelo. Casi como en una extraña danza, las cuerdas se aflojaron y enroscaron nuevamente en torno a sus extremidades y el cuerpo se alzó y pendió inerte, colgando finalmente de un gancho de hierro que sobresalía de una de las vigas, emitiendo siniestros crujidos

El moreno tomó una corta cuchilla, fuerte y recia, y deslizando las manos por la columna vertebral, localizó el hueco de la nuca y la insertó de un solo golpe seco, seccionando la medula espinal. Con manos firmes, abrió las yugulares y las carótidas, y la sangre comenzó a fluir, salpicando las piedras y las ropas del joven, que hizo aparecer un cubo para contenerla.

El corazón aun latió un par de minutos, pero tal como prometiera, la muerte había sido limpia, y sin sufrimiento. Tomando otra cuchilla, abrió en canal el cadáver, y extrajo las vísceras, reservando aquellas que deseaba aprovechar en una bandeja. El resto, fue a parar a otro cubo y el joven despellejo hábilmente el cuerpo, separando la cabeza, que también fue reservada, al igual que la piel.

A esas alturas, Harry estaba ensangrentado de pies a cabeza, y el hecho de que apenas estuviese vestido más que con un mandil de cuero hasta media pierna sobre una camiseta casi rota y unos viejos vaqueros recortados, acentuaba la sensación al destacar la sangre sobre su piel bronceada.

El cobertizo estaba cerca del bosque, en parte porque era más fácil deshacerse de los restos, y en parte porque el joven no quería que sus "vecinos" se acercasen tanto a la casa y el olor de la sangre les atraía invariablemente.

Ninguno osaba sin embargo, traspasar los invisibles límites y rondaban, inquietos, en el cercano claro donde Harry desecharía más tarde el resto del cuerpo. De tarde en tarde, sin embargo, algún recién llegado, trataba de echar un vistazo a sus actividades, y esa mañana, mientras el joven terminaba de colgar el mandil, y hacia desaparecer el contenido del cubo, enviándolo al claro de siempre, un sonido le hizo alzar la cabeza instantáneamente.

El leve crujido en la maleza cercana apenas había sido perceptible, pero Harry se irguió, estirando su musculatura de atleta hasta el metro noventa de su estatura total. Sonrió con picardía, un pequeño reto siempre era una novedad en su rutina, y tras limpiar con un hechizo las herramientas, el local, y a él mismo, cerró cuidadosamente, dejando tras de sí el cuerpo del carnero que acababa de sacrificar para que terminase de desangrarse.

Al salir, exploró con los sentidos el linde del bosque, y pronto descubrió una mancha entre las sombras que arrojaban los densos árboles. Con un gruñido ronco, desafió a su visitante, que se agazapó, aplastándose aun más contra el suelo instantáneamente. Avanzó un par de pasos y aunque esperaba que el otro volviese grupas y se alejase, su reacción le sorprendió.

Desplazándose lateralmente entre la maleza, el intruso pareció estudiarle intensamente en la distancia, casi tanto como él hacía en esos momentos con sus ojos, ahora libres de gafas. De un color inusualmente pálido que le hacía destacar entre las sombras, el animal era grande, más de lo normal, pero estaba flaco, y desde luego, era un solitario.

Venciendo el miedo, avanzó, dejando atrás la relativa seguridad del bosque y se adentró unos metros en el prado que se extendía entre el bosque y el cobertizo, prolongándose hasta la casa en la colina, detrás de Harry.

El lobo avanzó en actitud dócil, la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha hasta que se detuvo a un par de metros frente a él, demasiado lejos sin embargo para volver al refugio del bosque sin ser alcanzado. Ahora el Griffindor pudo apreciar que el animal tenía un collar y un trozo de cadena al cuello, y que este le había causado una fea erosión, arrancando gran parte del pelaje.

Sus ojos se dilataron de asombro al reconocer al lobo y avanzó un paso hacia él, provocando que el animal temblase de miedo y se encogiese sobre sí mismo, aplastando las orejas contra el cráneo, sumiso ante él. Su aproximación provocó un coro de gemidos y chillidos, más y más agudos a cada paso, demostración de que el animal le reconocía como superior y le rogaba que no le atacase. Por último, se tumbó a sus pies, las patas dobladas sobre el pecho, exponiendo la garganta y el vientre, los genitales cubiertos por la cola, en la extrema postura de sumisión y rendición absolutas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se inclinó sobre el animal, que parecía un lobo ártico y le estudió más detalladamente. El pelaje, sucio y desarreglado, era muy largo para un lobo común, y se adivinaba que una vez limpio sería de color blanco con reflejos plateados y la húmeda trufa del hocico era marrón en vez de negra. Los ojos, aunque debieran ser ámbar, eran completamente plateados y le miraban con un destello de inteligencia inusual para un lobo. Uno de los colmillos inferiores estaba roto, la punta perdida por algún golpe y se adivinaba que alguna de las muelas también había sufrido igual suerte.

Señales de heridas reciente de combate y algunas un tanto más extrañas orlaban su manto. En el pecho del animal se adivinaba una vieja y profunda cicatriz, que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, comenzando cerca de la paletilla derecha y perdiéndose en el costado izquierdo, sobre el costillar. Los gemidos suplicantes del animal se intensificaron cuando sus ojos se detuvieron de nuevo en su collar y la cabeza se extendió, exponiéndolo al completo. El collar tenía unas palabras grabadas en runas estilizadas y con dificultad, el muchacho descifró la enrevesada inscripción:

"Draco Malfoy, propiedad de Lord Voldemort"

RECONOCIMIENTO.

Harry dilató los ojos con asombro, olfateando lenta y cuidadosamente sin dar crédito a sus ojos por unos momentos, temiendo que su imaginación le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Parpadeó, incrédulo aún, y las letras no se desvanecieron como temía.

¿Draco? ¿Eres tú, realmente?

Susurró el moreno, deslizando la mano hacia el pelaje del lobo blanco, que gimió suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos y agitando tímidamente la punta de la cola y alzando un tanto la cabeza del suelo para mirarle a los ojos verdes.

¡Oh Merlín! Snape dijo que habías muerto! Y fuiste tú!!

La cola se agitó una vez más, vacilante, y el gemido se convirtió en un suave gañido suplicante. Hablando consigo mismo además de con el reencontrado Draco murmuró preocupado:

¿Qué te pasó? Supongo que lo averiguaré más tarde, no? Vamos, ven conmigo.

Alzándose en pie, añadió mientras le acariciaba brevemente detrás de las orejas.

Después de todo, te debo una Draco.

El lobo le siguió, pegado a sus talones, olfateando con curiosidad los olores del camino y Harry le franqueó el paso al pequeño cotagge. En la planta baja se encontraban dos únicas estancia, la cocina- comedor y un saloncito, además de un aseo con ducha bajo las escaleras. El piso superior solo contenía dos dormitorios y un baño, y al final del pasillo se adivinaba una trampilla para acceso al desván.

Sin vacilar, Harry preparó la bañera con agua caliente y girándose hacia el lobo le indicó:

Si no quieres dormir en el porche, entra.

Tras un olfateo nervioso, y aferrándose con las pezuñas, el lobo se metió en el agua, resbalándose en la brillante superficie esmaltada. Con gestos prácticos, el moreno le enjabonó rápidamente y pronto, Draco comenzó a jadear levemente, los ojos más y más interesados en Harry. El Griffindor le contempló, percibiendo el sutil cambio de su aroma, y se rió.

Debes estar muy desesperado si esto te excita Draco.

El lobo gruño y giró el hocico hacia el otro lado, pero Harry no se molestó y procedió a aclararle, tras dejar vaciar la bañera. Cuando Draco se sacudió vigorosamente, salpicándole de agua y espuma, se secó la cara con la ya sucia camiseta y abrió el agua de la ducha.

Un par de hechizos secantes dejaron al animal confortablemente limpio y seco y el moreno le ordenó aguardar fuera. Con aire compungido, el lobo se sentó ante la puerta del baño mientras Harry se duchaba concienzudamente. Envuelto en una toalla, el moreno fue recibido por el lobo que le siguió hasta el dormitorio, con aire ilusionado. Sin embargo, Harry le obligó a esperar fuera y solo se reunió con él cuando ya estaba vestido.

Pese a todo, Draco obedecía puntualmente y con diligencia las ordenes de Harry y este acabó por recompensarle con una caricia, que fue muy bien recibida. En la cocina, Draco observó atentamente como el joven cocinaba en el rustico fogón de leña y se relamió el hocico ante los ricos olores que pronto llenaron la estancia.

Bailando sobre sus patas, inquieto, el lobo atrajo la atención de su anfitrión, que le sonrió traviesamente y murmuró, dejando una fuente en el horno:

Más tarde, ahora vamos a curarte esas heridas.

En un momento, el joven regresó con un arconcillo repleto de pociones, bálsamos, vendas y demás. El agua había eliminado sangre y suciedad y las marcas de pequeños mordiscos recientes no precisaron más que un simple desinfectante y un cicatrizante para desaparecer casi totalmente. Sin embargo, apenas intentó tocar el collar, el lobo se revolvió y le dio un leve mordisco, escondiéndose en el baño próximo, aullando de dolor y miedo.

Mas sorprendido que lastimado, el lobo tan solo había marcado su gesto, sin poner verdadera fuerza en su presa, Harry se alzó y entró en el pequeño aseo, resoplando de indignación, para ver a Draco refugiado entre la taza y la pared, ofreciéndole la grupa y con la cabeza casi oculta detrás de la vasija de porcelana. Su aproximación hizo que el animal gimiese, temblando de nuevo. La herida debía ser molesta, pero el jabón y el agua no habían provocado esa reacción, así que el moreno estaba desconcertado.

Vamos Draco, tengo que quitarte ese collar para poder curarte el cuello.

Su tono fue severo, pero no amenazante y el lobo se apretó aun más en su rincón, y aulló lastimero. Ignorándolo, el Griffindor atrapó al animal por la piel de la grupa y los hombros y tiró de él, arrastrándole fuera de su refugio, gruñendo una advertencia para el albino. Desesperado, el lobo trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, arañando el suelo, chillando y aullando de dolor. Se revolvió, frenético, intentando zafarse, e incluso trató de morderle de nuevo y cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba a soltarle, se orinó de terror.

El moreno, aunque estaba cada vez más enojado y sus ojos relucían peligrosamente, se percató de que algo iba mal, de que no era normal la reacción del otro y le subió apresuradamente al dormitorio de invitados, mientras el lobo parecía sufrir una especie de ataque. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó entre sus manos, y las fauces del lobo se abrieron en un grito agónico. El collar empezó a brillar, y la columna vertebral del animal se tensó en un súbito espasmo, al igual que sus patas. Los espasmos se acentuaron, y solo cuando depositó el cuerpo gimiente en su diván, parecieron estos ceder.

Acariciando el pelaje del lomo, trató de calmar al lobo, que gemía con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus patas temblaban incontrolablemente.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Agitó la varita y sus pociones y material de curas entraron zumbando por la puerta, hasta deslizarse en la mesita de lectura. Para entonces, Harry había identificado los síntomas de una Cruciatus, y rebuscó entre sus pociones una adecuada.

Vamos, bebe, te sentirás mejor.

Draco tragó el líquido que Harry forzó entre sus mandíbulas encajadas, y poco a poco, cuando el calmante fue haciendo efecto, entreabrió apenas los ojos, magullado y dolorido.

Los ojos verdes le estudiaron ansiosos y el moreno susurró de nuevo una disculpa, acariciando su lomo y sus patas, masajeando los músculos agarrotados. Con un gemido de suplica, los ojos de plata del lobo le miraron, y la punta de la cola se agitó tímidamente.

Claro que no estoy enfadado contigo, Draco! Ahora descansa y déjame terminar de curarte, veré lo que puedo hacer sin retirar esa maldita cosa.

Con mucho cuidado, examinó la erosión del cuello, y decidió vendarla, tras aplicar un cicatrizante en la zona, ya que el collar tenía unas púas ocultas que se clavarían de nuevo en la piel, reabriendo la herida, aunque el joven la cerrase.

¿Mejor?

El lobo abatió el rabo sonoramente en el diván y sus ojos expresaron gratitud. Harry le rascó las orejas, sonriendo y murmuró:

¿Te encuentras bien como para cenar?

El lobo se incorporó con presteza, y ladró brevemente, saltando al suelo con patas aun temblorosas y mirando la puerta con gran interés. Pese a todo, el moreno le cogió en brazos, sorprendiendo al animal, aunque tras el shock inicial, le lamió afectuosamente la mano mientras le bajaba de nuevo a la cocina.

Harry sacó del horno la pieza de buey que estaba calentándose, y sirvió unas gruesas tajadas de carne y verduras en una fuente, ante la atenta mirada de los ojos de plata. Cuando se giró y depositó un plato colmado de carne troceada, regada con salsa y verduras en el suelo frente al lobo, con un bol de agua, el animal le observó atónito y retrocedió levemente.

Su expresión denotaba que no creía que aquello fuese realmente para él, y Harry se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura y murmuró gentilmente, empujando el plato hacia él.

¿Qué esperabas, que te diese las sobras?

Draco ladeó la cabeza, las orejas erguidas y atentas a su voz, y sus ojos brillaron con afecto y lealtad, con devoción inclusive. Su hocico olfateó en su dirección y con suavidad, su lengua rosada acarició su mejilla, insistentemente hasta provocar una sonrisa y una caricia. El lobo rozó con su hocico el lateral de su cuello, olfateando y lamiendo detrás de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras Harry se dejaba caer al suelo riendo y Draco se situaba con ambas patas a sus costados, sobre su pecho, acariciándole insistentemente, agitando la cola al son de su voz.

Vamos, cena antes de que se enfríe demasiado.

Draco saltó y brincó a su alrededor, como un cachorro juguetón y solo cuando el moreno se sirvió su propio plato, se sentó frente al suyo. Devoró la carne con apetito y se relamió los hocicos con gusto. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía nada tan sabroso, que limpió el plato a lengüetazos. Pese a su esfuerzo por comer con calma, había terminado mucho antes de lo que esperaba, y aunque su estomago estaba parcialmente saciado, sus ojos observaban cada bocado que el moreno tomaba con interés.

Harry se dio cuenta, y cortó un trozo de carne de su propia ración y lo ofreció con los dedos al lobo. Draco aceptó la comida y la tomo con delicadeza de entre sus dedos, masticándola brevemente, mientras agitaba la cola con entusiasmo. Los ojos verdes le estudiaron y el moreno sonrió:

Puedo servirte otra ración si aun tienes hambre Draco.

El lobo gimió suavemente y posó su zarpa en el muslo de su anfitrión, mirando intensamente a sus ojos y después a la comida que este tenía frente a él. El moreno se sorprendió, pero murmuró, extrañamente complacido:

Por mí está bien.

Harry le dio más porciones de su propio plato, y Draco se mantuvo sentado a su lado, sintiéndose satisfecho por la atención que le prestaba. Cuando finalizó de comer, el Griffindor lavó los platos y los dejó sobre la encimera de piedra. Se encaminó al pequeño saloncito y Draco trotó tras él, con nueva confianza y se acomodó en la alfombra a sus pies, mientras el joven se dejaba caer en un robusto sofá cubierto por una manta de cuadros escoceses.

Con un gruñido, y tras olfatear de nuevo en su dirección, los ojos verdes estudiaron atentamente a su invitado. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por la vieja cicatriz del pecho, y el lobo se quedó perfectamente quieto, permitiendo la exploración. En su brazuelo izquierdo, donde debería estar la marca tenebrosa, no había señal visible alguna y el moreno rascó levemente la piel bajo el pelaje. Unas extrañas marcas casi paralelas en sus costados habían llamado la atención del joven antes y ahora, sus manos se deslizaron por ellas una y otra vez.

Eran cuatro trazos irregulares en cada flanco, que comenzaban sobre las costillas y morían cerca de las ingles. El moreno investigó con sus manos una y otra vez, tocando cada cicatriz, comprobando su recorrido y profundidad y Draco se alzó. Con un movimiento lento, y mirándole a los ojos, el lobo se giró un poco, de manera que su flanco quedase más expuesto y permaneció muy quieto y callado. El recorrido de las manos recomenzó y cuando las inquisitivas yemas buscaron el comienzo de las heridas, el Griffindor deslizó su mano sobre las mismas, entendiendo finalmente como se habían producido.

Eran las marcas de las zarpas de un lobo, de uno muy grande, y Harry exhaló un ronco gruñido de rabia, cerrando los puños sobre la piel de Draco, haciéndole gemir suavemente, temblando entre sus manos. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado, luchando por controlarse y encontró los ojos de plata suplicantes, fijos en los suyos. Se relajó, aunque su ira aun bullía dentro de él y acarició aun con más cuidado las viejas cicatrices.

El lobo ártico agachó las orejas y escondió la cola entre las patas, mientras sus ojos se teñían de dolor y vergüenza. Con una voz que sonó mas como un rugido contenido, los ojos verdes se llenaron de destellos dorados y el moreno dejó escapar de entre sus dientes el odiado nombre:

¡Greyback!

Draco tembló de nuevo y retrocedió, alejándose, pero las fuertes manos del moreno se cerraron en la piel de su lomo y el animal desistió de su intento. El Griffindor le arrastró y con un gesto imprevisto, le subió a su regazo, abrazándole, mientras susurraba lleno de furia:

Por si te sirve de consuelo, yo le maté. Le arranqué el corazón con las manos…y lo devoré ante sus ojos.

El lobo aun temblaba, pero los brazos que le apresaban no le lastimaban y el ronco gruñido de ira de Harry era…reconfortante. Se calmó y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre que le abrazaba, acariciándole una y otra vez, y dejó ir el dolor en un largo y suave aullido.

Murmurando casi inaudiblemente, el Griffindor comenzó a hablar, y Draco sintió el dolor del otro, escondido y agazapado entre las palabras y le lamió la mejilla suavemente.

¿Sabes lo que soy, verdad?

Los ojos de plata destellaron con inteligencia y Harry prosiguió cuando la cola osciló levísimamente.

Geryback vino a por mí. Su amo pensó que esto sería una debilidad, un medio de derrotarme, pero cometió un error fatal. Greyback me mordió, pero aunque estaba transformado, no era aun luna llena, y Voldemort le forzó a tomar matalobos antes de su cambio para asegurar que yo no resultaba muerto.

Hizo una pausa, y acarició una vez más el suave pelaje, hundiendo la cara en el cuello del lobo por un instante, olfateándole una vez más.

Sin embargo, me infectó, tal como esperaban, y cuando llegó la luna llena un par de días después, Remus se encerró conmigo, para ayudarme y me dio matalobos. Solo por precaución, me encadenaron... la primera luna es la peor, y yo solo había tenido un par de días para aclimatarme al lobo en mi interior.

Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta y el joven miró a los ojos de Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Resulté ser alérgico o algo así a la maldita poción, y en vez de calmarme, me volvió aun más violento y agresivo. Ataqué a Remus, y si no llega a ser por las cadenas y por Snape, que entró al oír los aullidos y lamentos de Remus, dudo que hubiera sobrevivido.

El lobo le escuchaba con interés, las orejas tiesas y expectantes, pendiente de cada gesto y reacción.

Casi me muero Draco. Estaba rabioso y la poción me estaba afectando enormemente, y cuando llegó la mañana, no pude revertir el cambio, pero Snape se las arregló para inmovilizarme el tiempo suficiente para darme un vomitivo y una vez libre del resto de poción, meterme un bezoar por la garganta.

Un lametón cariñoso seguido de un gemido de consuelo, hizo sonreír levemente al moreno, que rascó el pelaje entre sus manos.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, Remus estaba a mi lado, y por su olor, puedo decir que estaba asustado. Con solo mirarle, le hice temblar, me había convertido en su Alpha, y el pobre estaba abrumado. Poco a poco, se calmó y me contó lo que pasaba. Quedaban horas para la noche, y nadie sabía qué hacer. Si él hubiera sido el líder, habría podido dominarme y controlarme, pero tal como habían ido las cosas, eso estaba fuera de lugar. Así que me atiborraron de tranquilizantes y me encerraron de nuevo, y esta vez, una reja revestida de plata nos separaba a ambos.

EL Griffindor cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos, dolorosos y terribles para él y prosiguió de nuevo su relato, soltando una nueva risa amarga que despertó extraños ecos en la habitación.

Cargue durante gran parte de la noche contra la reja, insensible a las quemaduras de la plata, furioso por estar encerrado, separado de mi manada y llegó un momento en que Severus, que estaba vigilándonos, decidió que ya era suficiente. La siguiente noche me llevaron a la Cámara de los Secretos y al menos, pude desahogar mi frustración explorando un lugar mucho más amplio, y más tarde, tuve una breve pelea con Severus, imponiendo mi dominio, e incluyéndole en mi manada.

Suspirando y acariciándole con dedos inquietos, la mirada casi ausente, perdida en el mundo del pasado, el moreno murmuró:

Solo entonces me calmé lo suficiente, por fin, como para que ocurriera un suceso extraordinario. Me fusione totalmente al lobo, retomando la forma humana espontáneamente, durante la luna llena. Por eso, soy diferente Draco, y por eso, Riddle me dio él mismo el arma para derrotarle. La magia del lobo unida a la mía rechazaron sus ataques y cruciatus, y solo me hizo caer. Y tú, atacándole inesperadamente desde atrás, cuando volvía a levantarme, me diste la oportunidad perfecta para sorprenderle.

Los ojos verdes estudiaron intensamente la mirada de plata del lobo, y musitó con ardor:

Los mortífagos te evitaban, y aun encadenado, dejaste fuera de combate a los imprudentes que entraron en el radio de tu cadena. Y cuando empezaste a aullar y tirar de ella, pensé que la batalla había desquiciado a la nueva mascota de Riddle.

Un dedo se deslizó por el colmillo roto y el moreno susurró con voz algo ronca:

Te lastimaste para soltarte de esa cadena, pero nunca he visto nada más hermoso. Tenías las fauces llenas de tu propia sangre y corrías a toda velocidad, saltando sobre los cuerpos, esquivando hechizos, y cuando le mordiste, su cara de sorpresa fue impagable.

El Griffindor frunció el ceño con concentración y Draco notó como la magia fluía por su cuerpo y exhaló un leve gemido de sorpresa. Con una sonrisa, y tras reconstruir los dientes rotos Harry susurró:

Gracias Draco.

El lobo le miró con ojos brillantes y muy suavemente, deslizó su lengua rosada por su mejilla, arrancándole otra sonrisa. El animal olfateo suavemente su pelo y su rostro, y esta vez, la lengua rozó apenas la comisura de sus labios, provocando que el moreno le apartara con firmeza, los ojos llenos de brillo dorado.

No hagas eso Draco..

Mirando fijamente al fuego de la chimenea, el moreno murmuró, tensándose ligeramente.

Estas ofreciéndome algo para lo que tal vez no estés dispuesto y no quiero lastimarte. A ti no, Draco.

Tras una pausa y mientras los ojos de plata le miraban con atención, el joven moreno prosiguió.

Esos idiotas del Ministerio quisieron usarme como una especie negociador con los hombres lobos que estaban fuera de su control... No hay término medio conmigo.

Enronqueciendo y mirando intensamente al otro, Harry gruño entre dientes:

Sumisión o muerte, Draco. Ninguno de los que han luchado conmigo sin someterse, ha sobrevivido. Aunque realmente supongo que eso es lo que querían, hacer de mí un ejecutor… no puedo evitarlo, aunque quiera.

Los ojos plateados del lobo ártico le miraron de nuevo, y con lentitud, el animal olfateo su cuello y sus orejas, su pelo, para finalmente, dar un delicado lengüetazo en la comisura de sus labios, agitando cadenciosamente la peluda cola. El moreno pareció sorprenderse por un instante, pero tras mirar atentamente al otro, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y el lobo volvió a insistir, recibiendo una suave caricia en retorno, mientras el joven hundía su nariz en pelaje del cuello.

Harry pareció aceptar las caricias durante un rato, y finalmente, murmuró:

Falta poco para la luna llena, y hay cosas que resolver antes de que eso suceda. ¿Te importaría que Severus y Remus viniesen a ayudar?

El lobo abatió el rabo con viveza, emitiendo un ladrido contenido y Harry sonrió.

Puedes dormir en el sofá…

Los ojos de plata miraron hacia la escalera, curiosos e inquisitivos y repentinamente, el lobo saltó al suelo, trotando hacia los escalones. Se detuvo en cuanto subió un par de ellos y se volvió a mirar hacia atrás, encontrando la mirada de esmeralda del otro fija en él, contemplándole con rara intensidad.

¿Realmente estas seguro Draco?

El lobo se deslizo en silencio escaleras arriba, y Harry le encontró, aguardando pacientemente ante su puerta, sentado con compostura. Sonriendo, el moreno murmuró divertido pese a lo extraño del momento:

Solo tú puedes arreglártelas para parecer elegante incluso en esta situación.

El rabo se agitó suavemente, y las manos de Harry acariciaron las puntiagudas orejas, susurrando:

¿Demasiado tiempo solo Draco? Sé muy bien lo que es eso…

Abriendo la puerta en silencio, el joven franqueó la entrada y el lobo se deslizó curioso, justo detrás de él. El lugar era sencillo, una cama grande, un armario y una pequeña mesa de estudio con una silla, todo muy simple y rustico. Una gran alfombra formada por multitud de pieles de cordero era el único lujo de la estancia, junto a una pequeña chimenea de hierro empotrada en la pared, para caldearla en los duros días de invierno.

El moreno comenzó a despojarse de la ropa, dejándola sobre la silla y pronto, en ropa interior, se deslizaba entre las sabanas de algodón, bajo una rustica colcha multicolor. Inseguro después de todo, Draco empezó a rascar las pieles, reacomodándolas a su gusto, girando para hacerse un lugar confortable, cuando un seco gruñido le hizo detenerse.

Harry le miraba desde el lecho, casi enfadado, y bajando la cola aprensivamente, el lobo retrocedió cauteloso, temeroso de haber hecho algo impropio después de todo. La pared de la estancia frenó su retroceso y Draco se sentó sobre su cola, bajando los ojos, mirando de reojo al moreno. Este brincó de la cama con energía y el albino se encogió, ahora levemente asustado al ver refulgir la irritación en los ojos del hombre lobo, pero sin saber cuál era su delito. Sin palabras, el otro le cogió sin esfuerzo de la piel del cuello y le alzó hasta colocarle a la altura de sus ojos, como si fuese un gatito, haciendo gemir suavemente al animal en suplica. Un leve gruñido posesivo hizo que Draco osase mirarle y por un instante, permanecieron en silencio, cruzando intensas miradas.

Te dije que era mala idea, Draco. No sé si puedo controlar los impulsos del lobo. Ni siquiera Remus entra aquí …

Murmuró Harry entre dientes, haciendo erizarse la piel del otro. Sin embargo, el Slytherin era tan terco como el moreno y gimió suavemente, relajando sus patas traseras y tratando de rozar el suelo con ellas para apoyarse y poder moverse. Colocó las zarpas delanteras en el pecho masculino, sin arañarle y trató de lamerle de nuevo, pese a lo tenso de la situación. Harry le bajó un poco, dejándole sobre el suelo, y el animal se afirmó sobre su cuerpo, equilibrándose y lamiéndole la oreja entre suaves gemiditos lastimeros, agitando apenas la punta de la cola.

No ha habido nadie desde que…

Gruño sordamente el moreno, los ojos entrecerrados, permitiéndole poco a poco las caricias y deslizando las manos en el pelaje del lomo, enterrando los dedos en él con fuerza. Draco gimió aun mas agudamente, lamiéndole ahora la cara y finalmente los labios, haciéndole tensarse de nuevo por un momento. Harry se movió, arrastrando al otro con él y Draco saltó al suelo, caminando a su lado, moviendo suavemente la cola, sin dejar de mirarle, oliendo el interesante cambio en el fuerte aroma personal del otro, seductor y agresivo. El moreno se sentó en la cama y susurró roncamente mirándole a los ojos:

Duerme conmigo Draco…¿Podrás?

Con ojos visiblemente ilusionados, el lobo apoyó las zarpas tentativo junto a él, y ante su sonrisa de ánimo, saltó a la cama limpiamente. Harry le atrapó y le abrazó, enroscándose en la tibieza de su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su suave pelaje plateado y suspiró, frustrado pero contento al mismo tiempo. El lobo le lamió de nuevo la cara y acomodó la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, bostezando pacíficamente, desplegando la afilada dentadura. Rozando apenas el collar, el Griffindor lo cubrió con una gruesa capa de vendas mágicamente, arrugando el puente la nariz con desagrado ante el olor del metal, y se relajó, cediendo al sueño, finalmente calmado.

MANADA.

A la mañana siguiente, tras un breve paseo higiénico para Draco y después de desayunar, Harry se sentó en el saloncito, aguardando la llegada de Remus y Severus a los que había convocado escuetamente la noche anterior usando la red Fluu. Draco descansaba sobre el sofá, la cabeza sobre el muslo del moreno, mientras este le rascaba suavemente la piel del cuello, en torno al vendaje, haciendo que los ojos plateados se entrecerrasen de placer, hasta quedarse ligeramente dormido.

Cuando finalmente las llamas verdes rugieron para dar paso a los adultos, estos se sorprendieron enormemente. Los ojos dorados de Remus se entrecerraron al olfatear al intruso y sus sentidos se pusieron en guardia, haciéndole tensarse, buscando inmediatamente el origen del extraño aroma. El lobo albino alzó bruscamente la cabeza, interrumpida su placentera siesta, con curiosidad y recelo, estirando las orejas en dirección al hombre lobo, la húmeda trufa del hocico agitándose nerviosamente para captar mejor su olor. El castaño gruñó sordamente ante la invasión inesperada, defendiendo inconscientemente a su compañero, que emergía en esos instantes tras él y Draco se alzó, erizando el pelaje levemente y enseñando los afilados dientes con un sordo gruñido de advertencia, desde su posición más elevada y ventajosa.

Severus miró al lobo, dudoso, pero Remus se interpuso entre ellos, defensivamente, y masculló entre dientes en un murmullo tenso:

¿Harry te dijo algo de esto?

No…

Remus decidió que el otro era un intruso, y alterado por su olor, sacó la varita lentamente. Draco se erizó por completó y gruñó furiosamente, lanzando una seca dentellada de amenaza en su dirección, preparándose para atacar o defenderse, centrado por completo en la mano de su contrincante. Unos pasos firmes resonaron en la cocina, procedentes de la calle y el castaño miró brevemente a la puerta, exclamando con preocupación:

¿Harry?

La voz, tensa y nerviosa y un nuevo gruñido, ronco y prolongado, alertaron al moreno y se escucho el ruido de algo pesado al caer sobre una superficie de madera. La puerta se abrió y el joven entró, para ver a los adultos, acorralados contra la chimenea por Draco, totalmente erizado. Alzando una ceja, el joven avanzó hacia la pareja, ignorando al lobo que gruñía sordamente, sin perderles de vista y murmuró:

Cálmate …

De inmediato, el albino guardó silencio, replegando los belfos sobre los colmillos, pero aun continuó con el pelaje erizado, atento y alerta. Harry llegó junto a Remus y se interpuso en su línea visual, obligándole a mirarle y dando la espalda a Draco. En pocos momentos, el hombre bajó la mano lentamente y Draco se sentó, aun tenso, pero mucho más relajado y el Griffindor sonrió, escuchándole resoplar con cierta jactancia.

¿No puedes comportarte?

Preguntó con tono levemente exasperado, girándose y acercándose al sofá, aunque la viveza de su verde mirada desmentía el deje de reproche. Alzando el hocico con orgullo y removiéndose hacia un lado, para hacerle sitio y sentarse de nuevo en un gesto altanero, Draco emitió un ladridito seco y miró a Remus receloso, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ya sé, el Griffindor malvado empezó. Y tú, eres un pobre corderito inocente, no?

Acariciándole detrás de las orejas, Harry miró por encima de su hombro a los dos sorprendidos hombres y preguntó, alzando una ceja, con tono entre divertido y socarrón:

¿Aun no le habéis reconocido?

Vacilantes, los adultos se acercaron un par de pasos y Remus abrazó brevemente a Harry, haciendo que Draco gruñera levemente, casi inaudiblemente. Severus miraba al lobo, observándole con ojos entrecerrados y se dejó abrazar. Harry se sentó junto a Draco y Severus fue el primero en acercarse, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Las marcas de la piel de su pecho le hicieron contener el aliento y murmuró, incrédulo:

Draco?

Agitando la cola suavemente, el lobo miró secamente por un segundo a Remus en muda advertencia y saltó al suelo, trotando hacia su padrino. El hombre le acarició tembloroso y sus ojos buscaron los del Griffindor, en busca de confirmación. Asintiendo, Harry sonrió.

Apareció ayer, rondando por aquí, en bastante mal estado. Por eso os llamé.

Con los ojos húmedos, y mientras sus piernas flaqueaban un poco, obligándole a sentarse junto al muchacho, acompañado de Remus, Severus abatió la cabeza, desolado. La voz del hombre tembló y se hizo pesarosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

Creí que estabas muerto… esto es…

Gimiendo suavemente, el lobo trató de consolar a su padrino, y este cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Remus le rodeaba los hombros. Recostando la cabeza en su compañero, en busca de confort, el hombre comenzó a hablar, apagadamente.

Voldemort le torturó, una y otra vez, sin lograr que tomara la marca y finalmente, le dio a elegir, conservar intacta la mente o el cuerpo. Y Draco eligió. No sé como lo hizo, pero Greyback trajo un lobo, un lobo común, muy joven, casi un lobato y muy flaco. De repente, Draco se desplomó al suelo, y el animal se volvió loco, aullando y gruñendo, revolcándose y pataleando en el suelo. Le encerraron junto con el cuerpo inerte de Draco, aun vivo, y durante días, le mantuvieron tuvieron sin comer, porque Voldemort le dijo que solo uno de los dos saldría de la celda. Finalmente, tras aullar interminablemente durante días y días, el lobo comenzó a…alimentarse.

La voz del hombre se quebró y continúo tragando saliva, mientras los nudillos de Harry se volvían blancos de tanto apretar los puños, tratando de contener la ira que le embargaba.

Entró en una especie de trance, no parecía vernos, y cuando acabó, días más tarde, el pelaje se había vuelto blanco por completo, y los ojos plateados. Voldemort hizo abrir la jaula, tras colocarle un collar, en el centro de su círculo. Este animal salió lentamente, receloso, gruñendo, los ojos extraviados, babeando, como un perro rabioso. En un salto repentino, atrapó la garganta de Lucius y le degolló de un solo mordisco, y aunque Voldemort le crució, no soltó la presa hasta arrancarle la tráquea.

En un murmullo cansado añadió:

Mas y mas torturas y se convirtió en el nuevo método de disciplina favorito del tirano, ningún mortífago en su sano juicio se acercaba a él, no después de ver cómo los atacaba salvajemente. Este animal no es mi ahijado, Harry, Voldemort le volvió loco completamente.

Las lágrimas brotaron finalmente y el Slytherin murmuró, mirando a los ojos verdes:

La mente de Draco ya no existe, aunque matarle hubiera sido más compasivo…que esto.

Draco se tensó, receloso, y miró con el rabillo del ojo al líder de la manada, pidiéndole ayuda, en silencio. Harry frunció el ceño e irguió la espalda, atiesándose en el sofá, y murmuró con férrea convicción:

Estas equivocado, Severus. Ven aquí.

Draco abandonó de inmediato su puesto y se acercó al moreno, ladeando levemente la cabeza y dejándola descansar en la rodilla del joven, con aire triste y abatido. Las manos de Harry le acariciaron levemente y el lobo cerró los ojos, suspirando. Aun enredando los dedos en el espeso pelaje, el joven preguntó, en un tono suave y cariñoso:

¿Quieres decirle algo a tu padrino?

El lobo alzó las orejas y miró inteligentemente a los ojos del moreno durante un segundo y asintió con ellos levemente, antes de deslizarse hacia uno de los estantes del salón, para sorpresa de Remus, que no le perdía de vista. Con cuidado, el animal tomó un libro entre las fauces y lo puso en las manos del hombre, empujándole suavemente con el morro. Aturdido, Severus miró el pequeño volumen, y leyó el titulo de la desgastada cubierta: "Pociones y brebajes para el mago moderno". Incrédulo, el hombre murmuró, aferrando el libro con manos trémulas:

¿Es posible… realmente eres tú, Draco?

Con un ladrido alegre, el lobo agitó la cola en un ritmo frenético, y contempló con ojos vivaces a su padrino, mientras Remus le apretaba una mano. Abrazándole repentinamente, el hombre enterró su cara en el pelaje, sollozando entrecortadamente y el lobo gañó suavemente, mirando al castaño por encima del hombro de su padrino.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Harry les contó más detalladamente su encuentro y que necesitaba encontrar la manera de quitarle el collar y además, una revisión médica más exhaustiva.

Manteniéndose muy quieto, el lobo albino permitió que Harry retirase el vendaje que cubría el collar y los dos adultos lo examinaron atentamente. Los intentos de manipularlo de los dos hicieron gemir al animal, y este tembló sobre sus patas. Con cuidado, y tras haberle animado a subir al sofá y colocar la cabeza en su regazo, Harry movió delicadamente el aro de acero entre sus dedos. El lobo volvió a temblar y cerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo quieto, y el moreno pudo mostrarles la inscripción rúnica. Ante sus ojos, y mientras lo acariciaba con una mano, calmándole, las letras comenzaron a oscilar, y cambiaron, hasta finalmente formar una nueva frase: "Draco Malfoy. Compañero de Harry Potter."

Remus alzó las cejas y echó un vistazo con curiosidad y asombro al joven de ojos verdes, sabiendo que tras su cambio, el joven no había podido acercarse íntimamente a nadie. El olor de los dos no indicaba que hubiesen tenido sexo, además, dadas las condiciones de Draco, tal vez eso estuviese fuera de lugar de momento. Pero al parecer, si existía el deseo entre ellos, y aceptación mutua de lo que representaba. Pese a que era mucho mayor que él, fueron los ojos dorados del castaño los que se apartaron, ya que el moreno era el líder indiscutible de la manada.

Severus dejó al lado su propio desconcierto ante la evidencia de los súbitos sentimientos entre su ahijado y Harry y murmuró:

Tal vez ahora puedas abrirlo…después de todo, ahora es tuyo…

Con un gruñido de advertencia ante el comentario, frunciendo el ceño con concentración, los fuertes dedos se deslizaron muy lentamente por el metal, y poco a poco exploraron su superficie, cuidadosamente. En un momento dado, el joven colocó ambas manos sobre el collar y repitió la cauta exploración, sin querer lastimar a Draco, y cerró los ojos, hasta que el collar chascó entre sus dedos, abriéndose en dos mitades.

Sacudiendo el cuello, libre al fin, Draco abrió los ojos y sacudió el rabo suavemente. Bostezó, enseñando la dentadura y se lamió la nariz, antes de dar un afectuoso lametón en la mejilla al Griffindor, cuyos ojos relucieron de gozo salvaje.

Remus se acercó a quitarle el vendaje y un seco gruñido le previno antes de tocarle. Draco no estaba muy contento con el hombre y Harry susurró, divertido aunque tajante, ante la tensión en su pequeño grupo:

¿De veras crees que puedes con él? Déjale curarte antes de meterte en nuevas peleas, Draco.

Resignado, ya que el tono de Harry dejaba claro que no toleraría tonterías, Draco dejó que Remus descubriese las heridas del cuello. Su padrino revisó las pociones y bálsamos que Harry había usado y asintió ante una nueva dosis de antisépticos y recostituyentes. Mientras, el castaño hizo un más completo chequeo, y murmuró:

Necesitará reconstituyentes durante una temporada y tiene parásitos internos. Hay un par de fracturas viejas ya soldadas, y una infección de la piel, en torno a esa laceración. En el cuello, probablemente le quedarán cicatrices permanentes. Comida abundante, cierto descanso y algunas pociones antibióticas, son todo lo que necesita.

El moreno asintió y se giró hacia Severus, que había estado haciendo sus propias comprobaciones, murmurando:

¿Crees que podremos revertir esto?

Denegando, el hombre susurró:

No lo veo posible, Harry. Comparte el cuerpo con el lobo, y sus almas están en equilibrio o casi. Puedo escuchar dos voces dialogando al entrar en su mente. Si transformáramos su cuerpo en humano de nuevo, aunque no sé cómo, podríamos romper esa armonía y destrozar su mente en el proceso. Es muy arriesgado…

Harry asintió y preguntó a Draco:

¿Estás bien?

EL lobo sacudió el rabo alegremente, y se sentó a su lado, mirándole y Harry sonrió.

A mí tampoco me importa, siempre que estemos juntos.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, pesaroso, viendo salir a los dos de la estancia y alejarse por el sendero, rumbo al pequeño establo cercano y buscó los ojos negros de su amante. Severus le rozó la mano con la suya y el hombre lobo musitó, preocupado, enlazando sus dedos a los del Slytherin:

¿Crees que esto es bueno para él? Harry ya es casi un lobo ahora, y si Draco se queda con él…

Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos Remus. Draco también ha matado y puede comprender como se siente, ayudarle a superar esa culpa que le aparta de los demás y le roe por dentro, como tú hiciste conmigo, Remmy…

3 LUCHANDO POR NUESTRO LUGAR

Los adultos se quedaron para ayudar a Harry durante la primera luna llena con Draco, ya que el joven temía que el lobo dentro de él se volviera demasiado agresivo y lastimase al nuevo miembro de la manada, y tampoco se atrevía a llamar al cambio antes de tiempo, súbitamente asustado de su propio control.

La tensión entre Draco y Remus era palpable, y el albino reaccionaba con brusquedad, receloso de él, siempre desconfiado. La siguiente noche sería luna llena y los cuatro atravesaron el bosque, buscando a la pequeña colonia de hombres lobos que residía en la propiedad vecina.

La pequeña manada estaba formada permanentemente por siete individuos adultos, y la mayoría de ellos, habían acabado formando parejas más o menos estables entre ellos. También tenían de vez en cuando entre ellos a otros hombres lobo, muchas veces recién mordidos, tal vez unos meses nada más, hasta que optaban regresar a sus hogares o por instalarse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, una mujer insistía luna tras luna en insinuarse al moreno, acosándole pese a su firme rechazo.

Vivian en una casa, mayor que la del Griffindor, y compraban por correo las cosas que necesitaban del exterior, ya que salían muy poco. El Ministerio se encargaba de hacerles llegar poción matalobos, a cambio de que residieran en un lugar controlado y aislado de cualquier población.

Harry corría algunas veces con ellos, aunque prefería buscar a la manada de lobos auténticos y cazar en su compañía. Sin embargo, por el bien de Draco, decidió que debía introducirle a sus vecinos.

La mayoría se limitaron a saludarle secamente, y le ignoraron, pero no Maggy. La persistente mujer les siguió en el camino de regreso y apedreó a Draco, lastimándole ligeramente y haciéndole aullar de dolor. El rugido furioso de Harry atronó el bosque y la mujer retrocedió, asustada, ante la carga conjunta del lobo y del muchacho. Más rápido, las mandíbulas de Draco se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de la mujer que gritaba de dolor y le pateaba, mientras los dientes amenazaban con romper los huesos, haciendo correr la sangre.

La llegada de Harry hizo soltar su presa al lobo blanco que gruñó erizado, al lado del moreno, mientras Maggy se sujetaba la mano casi arrancada contra el pecho, furiosa y asustada. Los ojos verdes irradiaban tal poder que la mujer sollozó, encogiéndose de miedo, y el moreno le gruño:

Espero no volver a verte nunca, porque la próxima vez que te cruces conmigo, será la última…

Mientras Harry luchaba por contenerse, ya que estaba seguro de matar a la mujer si se transformaba, Remus y Severus vieron escurrirse a la mujer, y se acercaron poco a poco al moreno, que arrodillado, acariciaba con cuidado el flanco herido del joven lobo. Colocando sus manos sobre la herida, Harry dejó ir la magia y cerró el desgarro de la piel, y le abrazó, posesivamente.

La primera noche de luna llena recorrieron el bosque los cuatro solos, tras una escandalosa pelea entre Draco y Remus, mucho ruido y pocas nueces. El lobo blanco aun miraba receloso al castaño, pero ya no se tensaba, porque sorprendentemente, había salido victorioso, pese a su peor forma física. Batido en mil peleas, Draco se las arregló para derribarle y dejar claro que no se sometería y Remus claudicó. Después de todo, el joven era el compañero de Harry y el castaño no tenia aspiraciones de liderazgo.

Aunque Harry había luchado tenazmente con todos los lobos que se cruzaban en su camino, e incluso los animagos como Severus, como lobo Alpha completamente dominante, su reacción en torno al lobo blanco fue distinta. Erguido e imponente, se unió a ellos algo más tarde, ya que había decidido transformarse en solitario, para evitar interferir con ellos.

Harry era un lobo precioso, casi totalmente negro, aunque si se miraba atentamente se podían apreciar los distintos matices de gris que adornaban su pelaje, y de intensos ojos verdes. Grande, potente y de afilada dentadura, su aparición hizo jadear de excitación a Draco, que le contempló con ojos vivamente interesados, olfateando cauteloso a distancia los atrayentes aromas.

Sus orejas y su hocico negro se enfocaron en el nuevo miembro de la manada, saboreando mejor los matices su aroma en su forma animal. Los ojos verdes relucieron y el lobo avanzó calmadamente por el prado, sin un gruñido, en silencio, majestuoso y elegante. Su pelambre relucía bajo la luz de la luna, y Severus se acercó a él, agitando la cola con suavidad, la cabeza baja y las orejas plegadas sumisamente. Harry le olfateo brevemente y dejó que el border collie casi negro, a excepción de los calcetines, la punta del rabo y el hocico, le lamiera la oreja a modo de saludo. Remus, el lobo pardo rojizo se sumó a él, levemente dolorido aun, y exhibiendo marcas de mordiscos en el pelaje del cuello.

El lobo negro olfateó los arañazos, nada serio, y lamió la mejilla del otro, atentamente observado por Draco. Avanzando hacia él, Harry llegó a su altura, simplemente mirándole intensamente. Con un suave aullido, el blanco movió la cola en un gesto de saludo, y el otro respondió igualmente. Comenzaron a olfatearse, cada vez más detenidamente, mientras el rabo del Griffindor azotaba sus costados, exultante de alegría.

Draco se agazapó, invitándole al juego con un ladrido, y Harry brincó, saltando sobre él, persiguiéndose el uno al otro por el prado, lanzándose mordiscos juguetones y rodando por la hierba, como dos cachorros, ante la atónita mirada de los otros , que no daban crédito a sus ojos.

En su forma animal, Harry y los adultos podían hablar mentalmente entre sí, pero por desgracia, no ocurría lo mismo con los lobos y al parecer, tampoco con Draco. El moreno tenía la sensación de percibir sus emociones más claramente, pero eso era todo.

Tras una intensa noche de cacería, aunque se limitaron a perseguir y a acechar, sin verdadera intención de cobrar la presa, retornaron hacia la casa y al amanecer, se acostaron a descansar un rato.

Draco se enroscó con el moreno, lamiéndole afectuosamente, los ojos brillantes y logró que el lobo negro se dejase caer en las gruesas pieles, relajando la cabeza y estirando el cuerpo ante sus atenciones. Los toques se extendieron por el cuello y el pecho, hasta que el blanco deslizó la cabeza bajo los poderosos brazuelos de su compañero.

El pecho del lobo azabache se alzaba rítmicamente, y gateando, muy lentamente, Draco se deslizó hacia el vientre, haciendo alzarse la poderosa cabeza. Por un instante, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el blanco morro ahora vuelto hacia atrás, sobre el costado del Griffindor. Las orejas negras se atiesaron, apuntando hacia adelante, y con un levísimo gemido, el níveo lobo lamió la trufa del hocico del otro, delicadamente.

El ritmo de la respiración de los dos se aceleró y relajándose de nuevo, el anca trasera se alzó apenas, en muda invitación. Draco gimoteó, temblando de nerviosismo, y rozó con la lengua la peluda funda de piel que protegía la virilidad del otro. Las caricias propiciaron que el húmedo y rojizo miembro emergiera lentamente y los lametones se multiplicaron.

Jadeantes ambos, durante un rato, los ojos verdes contemplaron como el otro le halagaba, hasta que, el hocico negro empujó el costado del otro, instándole a girarse. Mirándole de nuevo por un instante, el lobo le ignoró e intentó seguir, pero el otro se movió, tapándose con el rabo y empujándole de nuevo, esta vez, con más fuerza. Con lentitud, el cuerpo esbelto de reflejos plateados se ofreció para el otro y el negro hocico rozó el rosado e hinchado miembro.

Las caricias se hicieron mutuas, y su excitación creció, haciéndoles gemir y jadear violentamente. Con un aullido lastimero, Draco se alzó, alejándose un par de pasos, enarcando la cola y la grupa, ofreciéndose para Harry, palpitando de deseo. Este le siguió y lamio delicadamente su entrada, una y otra vez, bañando y acariciando sus testículos también.

Rodeándole y poniéndose frente a él, el moreno revertió su cambio por un momento y murmuró roncamente, aferrando su cabeza entre sus manos:

¿Estás seguro Draco? No necesitas hacer esto…

Lamiéndole la cara, y aullando de nuevo suavemente, mirándole a los ojos, Draco suplicó. El lamento era triste y desgarrado, y sus ojos relucían como espejos. Con un susurró el moreno se inclinó y le besó el suave hocico:

Eres precioso Draco, lo más bello y sexi que he visto nunca…y te amo.

El moreno usó un hechizo para añadir lubricante y relajar un poco la musculatura y volviendo a cambiar de nuevo, Harry siguió el suave llamado de Draco, incitándole. Pronto, estaban unidos en el abrazo de pasión de los lobos, y las zarpas de Draco rascaron las pieles, afrontando los violentos embates de su amante. Gruñendo levemente, Harry logró penetrarle y el gemido grave del otro habló de molestias.

Sin embargo, la grupa de Draco se aplastó contra su pelvis, reclamando su embestida y Harry se dejó llevar. Cada vez más hinchado, la base de su miembro apenas cabía ya en el cuerpo del otro y finalmente, con un último golpe, el grueso nudo penetró y terminó de llenarse dentro de Draco, trabándoles. Aullando a coro, siguieron moviéndose, hasta que la trepidación del cuerpo del Slytherin propició el orgasmo del otro.

Chorros de crema brotaron del abusado miembro de Draco, mientras Harry regaba su interior con su semen, y le mordía en el hombro, llevado por el instinto, haciéndole sentir correr el fuego por las venas. Era magia, sangre, saliva y semen lo que ahora les unía y mientras aun estaban unidos, por largos minutos, notando cada nuevo espasmo y aullando al cielo su pasión, perdieron la noción de tiempo y espacio, cegados por un placer que iba más allá de lo físico.

Finalmente, tumbados sobre las alfombras, agotados por la intensidad del suceso, aun anudados, y con Harry lamiendo gentilmente el miembro de Draco, se relajaron, esperando, hasta dormirse y descansar.

Su actividad había conmocionado a Remus y Severus, que habían escuchado sus gemidos y aullidos. El olor que emanaba de su puerta dijo al hombre lobo lo que estaba sucediendo y se refugió en su cuarto con su amante, ahora que ya era de día, tremendamente excitado por el alboroto. Severus se encontró lidiando con un hombre lobo muy pero que muy caliente y pronto sus gemidos se sumaron a los de los jóvenes, llenando la casa de un clamor inusitado.

A media mañana, comenzaron a despertar los adultos, y Remus preparó café, huevos y bacón para todos. El apetito del castaño era grande y comenzó a servir a su compañero, sabiendo que el olor pronto atraería a los más jóvenes. Severus solo había tomado unos sorbos de su café, negro y amargo, cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras.

Harry apareció, completamente desnudo, cubierto de marcas de arañazos y con los ojos dilatados por la alarma:

¡Remus! ¡Severus! ¡Tenéis que verlo!

Siguiéndole escaleras arriba, los adultos se pararon en el umbral del dormitorio, y contemplaron desde este lo que el moreno les mostraba. Enroscado sobre las pieles, yacía la forma desnuda de Draco Malfoy, casi completamente humana, a excepción de una cola muy lobuna al final de su espalda unida a una fina línea de pelaje plateado sobre su columna vertebral y unas orejas peludas.

Arrodillándose a su lado, Harry rozó la suave mejilla, cubierta de un rastro de barba, y Draco suspiró, removiéndose levemente en su postura y entreabriendo los ojos. Sonrió y su cola batió el suelo, alegre, y gimió suavemente, mostrando una dentadura casi canina, pero blanca y perfecta. Bostezó, mostrando una lengua mucho más larga que la de un humano, y se lamió la punta de la nariz, aun semidormido.

Alzándose sobre las manos, lamio la mejilla de Harry y entonces pareció percatarse de su nuevo estado y forma. Sobresaltado, se miró a sí mismo, y gruñó, alarmado, al ver su cuerpo humano. Jadeando, se giró hacia el otro y su expresión de total y absoluto deleite le calmaron parcialmente. Con un olfateo nervioso en su dirección, y girando las orejas peludas, emitió un ronco sonido inteligible que le hizo fruncir las cejas, disgustado. Con otro intento, logró articular una palabra:

Harry…

Y sonrió ampliamente ante su éxito. Abrazándole, frenético, el moreno exclamó ahogadamente en su oído.

¡Draco!

El rubio devolvió torpemente el gesto, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, y Harry gimió sin soltarle:

¡Claro que me gustas! Me gustas de cualquier manera Draco, ya te lo he dicho!

Alzando la mirada hacia los otros, susurró:

¡Puedo entenderle! Como con vosotros!

Ayudándole a ponerse en pie – después de tanto tiempo a cuatro patas, recobrara la postura erguida era un poco difícil- y cubriéndoles a ambos a un gesto de su varita con sendas túnicas, Severus murmuró:

Sería conveniente comer antes de que el desayuno se enfríe…

Riendo alegre, con ojos chispeantes, el rubio asintió y bajó en los brazos del moreno las escaleras. Harry no consintió en sentarle en una silla y le mantuvo en su regazo, acariciando y tocando a su amante continuamente, comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Desapareció con el rubio al hombro apenas este estuvo alimentado, y cerró de un portazo su dormitorio, mirándole con ojos hambrientos, haciendo relucir los ojos de plata y agitarse la blanca cola peluda. Draco gimió, y mientras el moreno se quitaba la túnica, se tumbó sobre la cama, despatarrado y de nuevo desnudo, mostrando su visible erección. Harry avanzó sobre él y le olfateó, lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, haciéndole mover el rabo sobre las sábanas.

Con un gruñido posesivo, el moreno susurró:

¿Eres mío, Draco?

El rubio asintió y abrió mas las piernas, alzando las caderas hacia él y el otro dejó atrás las dudas. Hicieron el amor innumerables veces y Harry le mordió, una y otra vez, en el cuello, las caderas, lamiendo las gotas de sangre con fervor, renovando su unión en su forma humana, entregándose y entregándole toda la pasión que le llenaba. A duras penas despertaron al atardecer, saciados de sexo, pero famélicos, y bajaron a comer algo antes de la transformación, uniéndose a los adultos.

Draco parecía más seguro, tranquilo y comió con apetito, sonriendo e intercalando apenas un par de palabras vacilantes, su voz no parecía haberse recobrado, mirando a Harry continuamente. Los adultos sonrieron y Remus murmuró:

Bienvenido a la manada Draco, bienvenido.

La luna surgió de nuevo y una manada, una familia de tres lobos - uno negro, uno blanco y otro pardo- y un border collie, se lanzaron a galope hacia a los bosques, felices y contentos, aullando su alegría a la luna…


End file.
